Widmo przeszłości
Widmo przeszłości to opowiadanie, którego akcja dzieje się piętnaście lat po wydarzeniach mających miejsce w Poszukiwaniach nadziei. Opowiada o próbie zaprowadzenia nowego porządku przez mieszkańców Artas Nui w ich mieście po wojnie oraz o odkryciu przez Toa Voxa losu poszukiwanego przez niego Zaldiara. Prolog Chwila wyczekiwania dłużyła się w nieskończoność. Ze względu na sytuację, w jakiej się teraz znajdował, jedyne, co w obecnej chwili Phoren mógł robić, to rozglądać się nerwowo na boki. Dzięki temu przynajmniej udało mu się już dokładnie poznać każdy szczegół pomieszczenia. Wybudowana na planie koła wielka sala o podłużnych, metalowych ścianach, słabo oświetlona czterema umieszczonymi w jej sklepieniu lampami bijącymi żółtym blaskiem, strzeżona była przez dwa modele Exo-Hagah, ustawione przy, jedynych, które dostrzegł Phoren, drzwiach prowadzących do komnaty, znajdujących się teraz za jego plecami. Phoren znał konstrukcję tych maszyn na pamięć. Trójnogie roboty strażnicze, używane na Artas Nui jeszcze w czasach przed wojną, spełniały swoją rolę, choć pewnie dla kogoś o odpowiednim uzbrojeniu i chęciach nie stanowiły zbyt wielkiego problemu. Dla Phorena zresztą pewnie też, zważywszy na to, jak dobrze znał ich budowę. Gdyby spróbował uciec, nie byłyby raczej szczególnym wyzwaniem, jednak bez właściwych narzędzi ich unieszkodliwienie trwałoby zdecydowanie za długo, a w tym czasie strażnicy zdążyliby wszcząć alarm i powiadomić tych, którzy go tu uwięzili. Zresztą, Phoren i tak nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Roboty strażnicze były w tym momencie akurat najmniejszym jego zmartwieniem. Dużo większym była trójka Mrocznych Łowców, którzy przebywali wraz z nim w tym pomieszczeniu. - Wiesz, co jest najgorsze w pracy najemnika, Phoren? Płynny jak skażona wyziewami fabryk Piątego Dystryktu woda głos należał do smukłego mężczyzny w zielonej zbroi, o parze dwóch majestatycznych, lecz teraz złożonych, skrzydeł, przechadzającego się posuwistym krokiem dookoła Matoranina. - To, jak mały wpływ mamy na to, co robimy w trakcie zleceń - kontynuował Łowca. - Spójrzmy na przykład na obecną sytuację. Uprowadziliśmy cię, było trochę dreszczyku, ekscytacji, a teraz… musimy siedzieć tu, czekać i patrzeć, jak trzęsiesz się ze strachu… Położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Matoranina. Phoren wpatrywał się w podłogę. - Gdybym to ja dowodził tą misją, z pewnością zajęlibyśmy się teraz jakąś rozrywką… - Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć? - dudniący głos dobiegł z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Phoren podniósł wzrok, przenosząc go na masywnego, umięśnionego mężczyznę w ciemnej zbroi. Od jego czarnej maski odchodziła para rur, łączących się ze zbiornikami z nieznaną Matoraninowi substancją, znajdującymi się na jego plecach. Zielony najemnik popatrzył na niego wstrząśnięty. - Wybacz, Bane, próbowałem po prostu jakoś urozmaicić nam czas. Nie musisz być dla mnie taki ostry. Jesteśmy w końcu drużyną, partnerze. - Nie prosiłem się o tę współpracę - mruknął tamten z niezadowoleniem. - Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż mój poprzedni partner. - Ach, tak, Bandak. Cóż, szkoda, że spotkał go taki, a nie inny los - motyli łowca westchnął i podszedł do Bane’a. - Ty za to jesteś wszystkim, o czym mogłem tylko pomarzyć, zwłaszcza, że, jak sam wiesz, do tej pory miałem okazję pracować tylko… z tym. - Wskazał dłonią na trzeciego Mrocznego Łowcę, przykucniętego pod ścianą. Phoren zerknął na niego kątem oka. Wojownik bardziej przypominał nietoperzowego Rahi niż jakąś rozumną istotę. Choć może wcale nie był rozumny, sądząc po jego zachowaniu. Mężczyzna, odkąd tu przybyli, siedział wciąż w tym samym miejscu, obgryzając niezgrabnie trzymany w niewielkich dłoniach scalonych ze skrzydłami kawałek mięsa. Jako jedyny nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Phoren nie wiedział nawet, czy potrafi mówić. Bane zmrużył świecące zielone oczy. - Może lepiej, gdyby tak zostało… Wtem za plecami Phorena rozległ się zgrzyt mechanizmu i drzwi do sali otwarły się, wpuszczając do środka nieco białego światła dnia. Matoranin odwrócił się i na tle chłodnego blasku dostrzegł sylwetkę kolejnej postaci, barczystego mężczyzny w czarnej zbroi o niepokojącym wyglądzie. Oczy przybysza zabłyszczały na jego widok. - Sprowadziliście go… - Jego płytki, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek barwy głos sprawiał wrażenie wyschniętego. - Dobrze… Nieznajomy zaczął iść w kierunku pozostałych. Choć wyglądał na dobrze zbudowanego, poruszał się powoli, jakby każdy krok sprawiał mu wiele trudności. Jego ciemny pancerz pokrywały liczne rury i przewody, z czego większość biegła do skrywającej jego twarz maski oddechowej. Lewe udo mężczyzny uderzało raz po raz o zawieszony przy pasie ozdobny miecz, niepasujący do reszty jego wyglądu. - Zajęliście się jego miejscem? - Ja się zająłem - odparł Bane. - Jego pracownia jest teraz pod nadzorem Syndykatu. - Dobrze. Zostawcie nas samych. Bane oraz jego zielony partner pokiwali głowami i skinęli swojemu nietoperzowemu towarzyszowi, po czym wszyscy trzej opuścili pomieszczenie. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, a cała sala ponownie utonęła w nieprzyjemnym półmroku. Przybysz zatrzymał się nad Phorenem. Ten stał odwrócony do niego plecami. Wpatrywał się w coś innego. - Czy wiesz… co przed tobą leży? Matoranin przytaknął powoli, spoglądając na położoną na stole przed nim maszynę. Dobrze wiedział, co to za model. - Podstawowy typ drona-żołnierza Armii Nowego Świata - odrzekł, jakby recytując formułkę z pamięci. - Wyposażony w wyrzutnię Rhotuka oraz laserowe działo i wysuwane ostrze, okuty zbroję wykonaną ze stopu Ultianu i Protostali, zdolny widzieć w podczerwieni… - Urwał na moment i zaczerpnął tchu. - Rewolucyjna technologia, nawet zważywszy na to, do czego miała być wykorzystana… - Ale… nieudana…! Obrazy walk mechanicznej armii wypływające z umieszczonych na ścianach ekranów odbijały się w gładkiej powierzchni zielonej Kanohi Hau Matoranina i umieszczonych na niej szkłach powiększających. - Toa Nero dobrze zrobił, przygotowując swoją armię. Może jednak… przystąpił do realizacji swojego planu zbyt szybko. Podjął niewłaściwe kroki i kiedy sobie o tym uświadomił, zbyt późno, musiał… ratować się starożytnym artefaktem… który ostatecznie usunął go z tej rzeczywistości. Jego wizja była szlachetna… lecz zniweczył ją błąd - nieznajomy przerwał, wypuszczając głośno przefiltrowane powietrze spod swojej maski, po czym zaczerpnął tchu i mówił dalej: - Błąd… który ty zlikwidujesz. Mężczyzna, tak jak Phoren, wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się na chłodnym ekranie bitwę. - Twoim zadaniem jest obserwacja… analiza… rozpoznanie. Masz zdobyć wiedzę… i użyć jej, do zaprojektowania nowej, doskonalszej armii. Phoren spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Wciąż miał na nich robocze rękawice. Ostatnie wydarzenia potoczyły się zbyt szybko. Jeszcze nie tak dawno był w swojej pracowni. - Masz szansę stać się częścią nowej ery, Phorenie. Ery Glavusa. Matoranin obrócił głowę, spoglądając na niego. - Dlaczego akurat ja? Jego rozmówca rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym zaczął iść wolnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia. - Czy widziałeś, czym stał się ten świat? Ciągłe manipulacje… kłamstwa, machinacje… - Odwrócił się ku Phorenowi. - Został nam tylko skrawek tego, nad czym kiedyś mieliśmy władzę… Potrzebowałbym tysiąca ludzi, by spełnić to marzenie. Lecz ty… - Wskazał na niego palcem. - Jesteś wart więcej... niż ten tysiąc. Podszedł pospiesznie do Matoranina, a odgłos jego kroków odbił się dudniącym echem w całej sali. Kiedy wreszcie się nad nim zatrzymał, Phoren musiał zadzierać głowę do góry, by patrzeć mu w oczu. - Czy wiesz… jakie jest twoje zadanie… konstruktorze? Matoranin obrócił się, wbijając wzrok w martwe ciało maszyny. Złączył ze sobą dłonie. Wiedział, że innego wyboru nie ma. - Tak, Glavusie. Rozdział 1 Wrzawa na zewnątrz stała się jeszcze głośniejsza. Ryk Rahi przerodził się z odległego dźwięku w zbliżający się, coraz lepiej słyszalny hałas. Okrzyki przestraszonych Matoran również zaczęły docierać do niego coraz częściej. Vox skulił się, przylegając do ściany swojej chaty. Wiedział, że jest bezpieczny. Jego dom znajdował się na obrzeżach wioski De-Matoran, ale na tyle daleko od lasu, że Rahi nie powinny go niepokoić. Właściwie nie powinny niepokoić nikogo. Odkąd z góry Makariri zaczęła wypływać ta cieknąca trucizna, zmieniły się w bardziej agresywne i niebezpieczne stworzenia, fakt, ale nigdy nie atakowały Matoran, jeśli nie zostały sprowokowane. Musiały mieć powód. Powód… Vox przypomniał sobie, jak niedawno Satek, jeden z Matorańskich myśliwych, chwalił się upolowaniem młodego tygrysa Muaka opodal rzeki Tanko, parę bio na zachód od wioski. Widział zrobione z kości ozdoby, które pokazywał grupie Matoran w osadzie. Rahi miały więc powód. Ale Vox nadal był bezpieczny. Mieszkał poza wioską, bestie nie powinny tu dotrzeć. Był bezpieczny. Był bezpieczny. Objął podwinięte pod brodę kolana rękoma, starając się opanować drżenie. Promienie popołudniowego słońca przebijały się przez gęstwinę Neitu i wpadały do jego chaty przez pojedyncze okno. To samo, przez które do środka dostawały się odgłosy trwającego na zewnątrz zamieszania. Kilku Matoran przebiegło ścieżką ledwie parę bio od jego mieszkania. Strażnicy pozostawili jeszcze otwarte bramy do wioski, by pozwolić ostatnim Matoranom wracającym z puszczy dostać się do środka. Vox miał jeszcze szansę do nich dołączyć, gdyby chciał… Był bezpieczny. Nic mu nie groziło… Rahi były już coraz bliżej. Był bezpieczny… Przeklął się w myślach i wybiegł z chaty, wpadając na ścieżkę i po chwili znalazł się za murem wioski, moment przed tym, jak De-Matorańscy strażnicy zamknęli ostatnią bramę. Wysokie na cztery bio skrzydła złożone z drewnianych pali odcięły Voxowi jakąkolwiek drogę powrotną w momencie, w którym je zaryglowano, Matoranin nie sądził jednak, by miał zmienić zdanie odnośnie swojego miejsca pobytu na czas ataku Rahi. Nagle uznał, że sam w swojej chacie nie byłby wcale bezpieczny… Odetchnął głęboko i dołączył do pozostałych mieszkańców wioski, zgromadzonych na dziedzińcu w pobliżu bramy. Było ich czterdziestu, nie więcej. Kilku z nich szeptało między ze sobą, większość jednak - w tym i Vox - trwała w ciszy, uważnie wsłuchując się w otoczenie. Do ich wyostrzonych receptorów dźwięku zaczęły docierać wyraźne odgłosy Rahi uderzających łapami o bramę, próbując dostać się do środka. Vox przełknął ślinę. Tylko kilka razy widział dzikie Muaka, doskonale jednak wiedział, jak brzmią. Wszyscy De-Matoranie doskonale wiedzieli, jak brzmią. Musieli się tego nauczyć, by przeżyć. Każdy na Neitu musiał się tego nauczyć. - Ty larwo, to wszystko przez ciebie! Vox obrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał, jak Satek pada na ziemię, okładany pięściami przez innego De-Matoranina. Po chwili podbiegli do nich kolejni, aby ich rozdzielić. - Spokój! - oznajmił Rekou, przywódca wioski. - Musimy zachować spokój! - Co teraz z nami będzie? - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. Dołączyły do niego inne głosy. - Posłałem już po Ridasa. Powinien się tu zjawić razem z żołnierzami w przeciągu kilku chwil… - Kilku chwil?! - obruszył się inny Matoranin. - Te bestie są tu już teraz, nie za kilka chwil! - Czekajcie - przerwał im kolejny. - Słyszycie to? Vox i pozostali osadnicy nadstawili uszu. Wśród dźwięków uderzeń o bramę pojawił się nowy, zapewne niesłyszalny dla zwykłych Matoran, mieszkańcy wioski Dźwięku doskonale go jednak słyszeli. Przywodził na myśl wbijanie ostrych pazurów w drewno i dochodził z miejsca które za każdym razem znajdowało się nieco wyżej nad ziemią. Zupełnie jakby ktoś się… wspinał. - Patrzcie! - krzyknął jeden z mieszkańców. - Tam! Kiedy fotoreceptory wszystkich zgromadzonych zwróciły się we wskazywanym kierunku, ujrzeli oni Muakę dostającego się na krawędź muru i zeskakującego do środka wioski, rycząc przy tym gniewnie. Moment później pozostałe Rahi czyhające pod bramą podążyły jego śladem i wbiegły między przerażonych Matoran, tratując wszystko na swojej drodze, a zaraz po nich drewniane pale wreszcie ugięły się przed tymi bestiami, które nie były wystarczająco zręczne czy odważne, by wspiąć się na mur, ale wystarczająco zdeterminowane, by dalej o niego uderzać, dopóki się przez niego nie przebiły. De-Matoranie rozpierzchli się. Każdy z nich uciekał w innym kierunku, chcąc uchronić się przed rozwścieczonymi Rahi, które najwidoczniej nie zamierzały dociekać, który z nich upolował wcześniej ich pobratymca. Każdy, z wyjątkiem Voxa. Matoranin w szarej Kanohi Hau widział grasujące po całym dziedzińcu bestie o czarno-żółtych pancerzach, jak jadowite owady, i nie mógł się ruszyć. Wiedział, że powinien uciekać - chciał uciekać - lecz strach skutecznie sparaliżował każdy jego mięsień. Mógł tylko patrzeć i być przerażonym. Głównie być przerażonym. Wreszcie jeden z Rahi go dostrzegł i zaczął pędzić w jego kierunku, otwierając szeroko najeżoną ostrymi zębami paszczę, która wystrzeliła do przodu na wysuwanej szyi. Vox osłonił się rękoma, lecz wiedział, że to nic nie da. I tak miał zginąć. Właściwie, jego śmierć niewiele by znaczyła. Jego życie nie było szczególnie interesujące, doszedł do wniosku. Pomyślał też, że może jednak bezpieczniej byłoby zostać w swoim domu. Runął na ziemię, gdy Rahi do niego dopadł. Zacisnął powieki i czekał na ból. Nie stało się jednak nic. Coś było nie tak. Otworzył oczy. Pierwszym, co ujrzał, był miecz. Najpiękniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, o lśniącej, srebrzystej głowni i grawerowanej rękojeści, przyozdobionej niebieskim kryształem. To właśnie ten miecz go osłonił. Potem podniósł głowę, spoglądając na mężczyznę, którego to dłoń trzymała ostrze. Wyższy od jakiegokolwiek Matoranina, jakiego Vox do tej pory spotkał, odziany w ozdobny pancerz w kolorze krwistoczerwonego nieba, zastąpiony gdzieniegdzie złotymi elementami odbijającymi blask tropikalnego słońca Neitu w swojej powierzchni. Swoją twarz wojownik skrywał pod maską, nieprzypominającą żadnej znanej Voxowi Kanohi, a na jego barki i plecy opadała ciemna peleryna, powiewająca teraz lekko na ciepłym wietrze. Wyglądał jak przybysz z innego świata. I to właśnie on obronił Voxa przed Rahi. De-Matoranin dostrzegł na moment, jak nieznajomy rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie spod swojej maski, po czym zamachnął się mieczem na Muakę, uwalniając z końcówki ostrza ognisty płomień - tak po prostu. Rahi odskoczył do tyłu, lecz zaraz potem obrócił się, szykując się do kolejnego ataku. Zawahał się jednak. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Muaka boją się ognia. Wojownik zmrużył oczy i uwolnił kolejny płomień - tym razem nie z miecza, a z samych swoich dłoni - odpędzając bestię. Rahi zaskowytał i uciekł w popłochu, znikając między skrzydłami zrujnowanej bramy. Pozostałe bestie zgromadziły się przed nieznajomym, rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenia dzikich oczu. Bały się. Vox po raz pierwszy widział, jak Muaka się bały. Mężczyzna zrobił obrót, posyłając ku drapieżcom falę ognia - równie niebezpieczną dla Muaka jak i dla Matoran, a jednak skierowaną tylko przeciwko Rahi. Nie dotknęła żadnego z nich, lecz wystarczyła, by przestraszyć bestie i zmusić je do ucieczki. Podwijając kręte ogony i nie oglądając się za siebie, Muaka powróciły do swojej dżungli. Zagrożenie minęło. Wojownik wyprostował się i schował miecz do pochwy, spoglądając w kierunku lasu. Osadnicy zgromadzili się wokół niego, patrząc na przybysza z niedowierzaniem, podziwem, czy nawet strachem. Niektórzy z każdym z nich. Nieznajomy mógł zwrócić się do każdego z nich. A mimo to zwrócił się do Voxa. Podszedł do Matoranina i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, pomagając mu wstać. - Jak ci na imię, mały przyjacielu? *** Vox obudził się w swoim łóżku. Przez szpary między metalowymi żaluzjami przedzierały się pierwsze promienie wstającego dopiero słońca, wpadając do jego mieszkania w Trzecim Dystrykcie miasta Artas Nui. Toa Dźwięku odetchnął głęboko i podniósł się do pozycji półsiedzącej, dotykając dłonią skroni. Znów śnił mu się Zaldiar. Westchnął. Odkąd został Toa, nie miał szczęścia do snów. Jeśli nie nawiedzały go koszmary, zniekształcone i niejasne wizje zwiastujące przyszłe wydarzenia, przeżywał ponownie wspomnienia ze swoich dawnych lat jako Matoranin na ojczystej wyspie. Wszystkie jego chwile spędzone z dawnym nauczycielem, mentorem i przyjacielem. Jakby coś cały czas chciało mu przypomnieć, po co przybył na Artas Nui. Przeklęte widma przeszłości. Złączył dłonie z tyłu głowy i ponownie opadł na łóżko. Stłumiony dźwięk jego ciała opadającego na miękki materiał zawisł na krótko w powietrzu między ścianami niewielkiego, skromnego pomieszczenia. Dwadzieścia pięć. Tyle lat minęło, odkąd przybył do miasta, pchany wizją, którą ujrzał podczas swojej przemiany w Toa i poczuciem, że musi odszukać Zaldiara. W ciągu tego ćwierćwiecza zdołał wdać się w konflikt z Mrocznymi Łowcami, pokrzyżować plany dawnym zbrodniarzom Artas Nui, powstrzymać grasujący w metropolii gang przestępców oraz - przede wszystkim - dać się wciągnąć w czteroletnią wojnę przeciwko Armii Nowego Świata, której korzeni należało doszukiwać się właśnie na Artas Nui. Przez te wszystkie lata Vox porzucił swój pierwotny cel, dla którego przybył na wyspę - wciąż majaczył on gdzieś w oddali, lecz Toa Dźwięku zbyt wiele czasu poświęcił przeszkodom, które stawały mu na drodze, zmniejszając tym samym swoje szanse na odnalezienie zaginionego przyjaciela. Wątpił, że Toa Ognia wciąż przebywa na wyspie. Jeśli faktycznie na niej pozostał, musiał się bardzo dobrze ukrywać przed wojną. Lecz jeżeli nawet ją opuścił, Vox wierzył, że odpowiedzi mające pomóc mu go odszukać wciąż znajdują się na Artas Nui. Problem leżał jednak gdzie indziej - wszystkie osoby, które mogłyby stanowić jakąkolwiek poszlakę, były albo zbyt daleko od tej wyspy, by do nich dotrzeć, lub zginęły. Jedynym tropem, jaki pozostał Toa Dźwięku, było imię tajemniczej istoty odpowiedzialnej za unicestwienie dawnej drużyny Zaldiara na Artas Nui, o którym wspominała Voxowi Ga-Matoranka Elaineh. Glavus. Tylko czy możliwe było dotarcie do kogoś, kto sam zostawił po sobie jeszcze mniej śladów niż Zaldiar? Mężczyzna westchnął ponownie i zamknął oczy, próbując pogrążyć się we śnie choć na chwilę, korzystając z ostatnich chwil, dopóki słońce całkowicie nie wyłoni się zza horyzontu ponad stalową metropolię. Jego próby spełzły jednak na niczym. Wiedział, że i tak nie będzie mógł już zasnąć, postanowił więc wstać z łóżka i udać się do miasta. *** Szedł wolno pustą ulicą Trzeciego Dystryktu, spowitą szarą mgłą świtu. Niebo było równie szare - chmury zdążyły już całkowicie przesłonić jego błękit i wstające słońce. Chłód poranka był odczuwalny, lecz nie doskwierał Voxowi. Poranna rosa roztaczała wszędzie wokół aurę wilgoci i pozwalała wojownikowi odetchnąć świeższym powietrzem, dopóki żar kominów budzących się do życia fabryk i wypluwany z nich smog nie wypełnią go na nowo. Dźwiękowi kroków mężczyzny towarzyszyła jedynie cisza. O tak wczesnej porze, tutejsze dzielnice świeciły pustką - większość mieszkańców korzystała jeszcze ze snu, póki mogła się nim nacieszyć. To była jednak tylko kwestia czasu, nim tłumy snujących się niczym nieumarli istot wypełzną na ulice, by zatopić ją w głośnej wrzawie. Pierwszy Dystrykt, królestwo opalizujących neonów i gromkiego hałasu, nigdy nie spał i wraz z nadejściem poranka budził pozostałych, jakby wysyłając od siebie impuls biegnący przez całą wyspę. Vox maszerował dalej, a chłodne mgły rozstępowały się przed nim, jakby się go obawiały. Na jego plecach spoczywała Kosa Szeptów, uderzając delikatnie raz po raz o lędźwie w rytm jego kroków. Jego nowa broń, która zastąpiła służące mu wiernie przez dziesięć lat Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Choć na wyspie obiecano pokój, Vox zbyt często musiał się nią wysługiwać. Przytłumiony hałas dobiegł do jego uszu od strony bocznej uliczki. Toa westchnął jedynie i zmierzył w tamtą stronę, snując się mozolnie powolnym krokiem. Stanąwszy u jej wylotu, jego oczom ukazało się dwóch osiłków okładających pięściami drobnego Matoranina, najprawdopodobniej bo nie chciał oddać im swych pieniędzy. W momencie, gdy Toa się tam zjawił, podnieśli na niego swoje żółte oczy znad ofiary. Vox zmrużył swoje i sięgnął po broń. Wiedzieli, co ich czeka. Kilka uderzeń później było już po wszystkim. Zbiry wybiegły z uliczki, skomląc boleśnie, a Matoranin odprowadził zdumionym wzrokiem mężczyznę, który go ocalił. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, Vox ruszył dalej, aż wreszcie dotarł do wybrzeża. Przystanął na skraju bulwaru i przysiadł, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w dal, gdzie ciemnogranatowe morze stykało się z szarością nieba na linii horyzontu. Naprzeciw niego rozpościerał się widok na potężne zabudowania Pierwszego Dystryktu, połączone z tą częścią miasta podłużnym mostem, o tej porze jeszcze pustym. Chłodny wiatr bijący od strony oceanu uderzał o maskę wojownika, który otoczył się polem ciszy i zaczął rozmyślać. Sytuacje takie jak ta sprzed kilku chwil wciąż miały miejsce na Artas Nui. Pierwszych kilka lat po Wojnie o Nowy Świat poświęcono na odbudowę wyspy i zaprowadzenie wstępnego porządku, nowy rząd zaczął kształtować się tak na dobrą sprawę niedawno. Władzę nad miastem objęła Rada Artas Nui - nowa, zreformowana, rządząca wyspą samodzielnie, bez wpływów jakichkolwiek wrogich frakcji, które mogły ją zmanipulować czy wykorzystać. Przynajmniej tak mówiono. Obraz ten odbiegał znacznie od faktycznego stanu rzeczy. Główny problem polegał na tym, że w dużej mierze Radę stanowili ci sami członkowie, którzy zasiadali w niej przed wojną - ci sami, którzy byli jednymi z pierwszych celów Armii Nowego Świata i którzy zostali umieszczeni na cztery lata w tubach zastoju, a ich pamięć wymazana. Choć odzyskali wolność i dawne stanowiska, ich wspomnienia nigdy w pełni nie powróciły, co dało szansę pewnym jednostkom na ukrycie czy nagięcie prawdy dla własnych korzyści. Choć ucisk XONOX-u i rządzącego nim twardą ręką Onu-Matoranina Vrexa dawno zniknęły z życia mieszkańców Artas Nui, niektóre z ich pozostałości przetrwały i wpisały się na wysokie stanowiska w radzie przywództwa. Dawni podwładni korporacji i pomniejsze niedobitki Armii Nowego Świata zjednoczyły się, tworząc organizację nazywaną Syndykatem, którego pozycja była równie znacząca, o ile nie bardziej, od samej Rady Artas Nui. Pojawiły się nowe nazwy, lecz na dobrą sprawę władzę nad miastem sprawowali wciąż ci sami ludzie. Wyspa była nadal tym samem miejscem, co przed piętnastoma laty. Przytłaczająca masa neonowych świateł, skwierczących i migających od nieszczelnych przewodów. Para i dym unoszące się znad fabrycznych zabudowań. Głosy. Harmider. Chaos. Śmierć. Tym właśnie było Artas Nui. Jak na jedno z największych i najbardziej znaczących miast we Wszechświecie, wszystko to było tu aż zbyt często spotykane. Zapracowani mieszkańcy, zdesperowani mieszkańcy, rzemieślnicy, handlarze, tancerze, muzycy, złodzieje, wojownicy, uciekinierzy i poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń. Na głównych ulicach hałas i oślepiające neony nie wygasały, dopóki nie zjawiło się żółte światło świtu. Z drugiej jednak strony, wchodząc do niektórych bocznych uliczek, dało się dostrzec jedynie ciemność. Vox spędził tak jeszcze kilka chwil, siedząc w samotności, owiewany przez morską bryzę, aż wreszcie wstał na równe nogi i odszedł, nie kierując się jednak w stronę domu. Było jeszcze pewno miejsce, które chciał odwiedzić. *** Szum wagonu sunącego po torach rozbrzmiewał przytłumionym echem w pustym przedziale. Vox zajmował samotnie miejsce przy oknie, wyglądając przez szybę jednego z nowych Nui-Kansenów, superszybkich transportowców do przewozu mieszkańców, wybudowanych po wojnie. Przejeżdżając przez most łączący dwa dystrykty, spoglądał na pierwsze kutry rybackie, które wypłynęły wczesnym rankiem na połów. Wiedział, że nie będzie on należał do owocnych. W zanieczyszczonych spalinami wodach Artas Nui mało który morski Rahi znajdował sobie dom. Choć w wagonie oprócz Toa nie było nikogo, cyfrowy pasek nad drzwiami do przedziału i tak wyświetlał w kółko zapętlone wiadomości. O kolejnym morderstwie, napaści na jakiegoś urzędnika, nowych inwestycjach Kuźni Astavar, obradach Rady mających mieć miejsce następnego dnia czy organizowanej w tym samym czasie demonstracji członków Khakkhara Nui. Vox uśmiechnął się pod nosem na wzmiankę o tej organizacji. Byli jednymi z nielicznych, którzy dostrzegali błędy władzy i próbowali z nimi walczyć. Po części podziwiał ich determinację. Inni zapewne nazwaliby ją jednak głupotą, bo czym innym było podejmowanie kolejnych prób zmienienia czegoś, widząc, że nie przynosi to rezultatów? Jeszcze innym było to zwyczajnie obojętne. Vox mruknął cicho i oparł swoją głowę o szybę, zastanawiając się, do której grupy się zaliczał. *** Balansując na granicy kompromisu między całkowitą ciszą a przytłaczającym hałasem, szedł otoczony cienką dźwiękową barierą przez jedną z ulic Pierwszego Dystryktu. Ta część miasta już dawno zdążyła się obudzić, wylewając z domów strumienie mieszkańców. Przez cienki skrawek nieba pomiędzy ciemnymi wieżowcami przemknął na moment oblepiony jaskrawymi telebimami sterowiec. Minąwszy kilka stoisk upstrzonych świecącymi znakami, neonowych szyldów i zbirów rzucających mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia, wojownik skręcił w dzielnicę, do której mało kto się zapuszczał - nie była ona jednak żadną z bocznych, skrytych w cieniu odnóg. Prowadziła do miejsca związanego z tradycją i historią, może właśnie dlatego tak niewielu spędzało w niej czas. Po wydostaniu się z kanionu ustawionych jeden na drugim mieszkalnych budynków, Vox znalazł się przed umiejscowioną na wysuniętym i otwartym skrawku nabrzeża Kaplicą Onumoko. Kamienna świątynia z kopulistym sklepieniem otoczona czterema kolumnami zdawała się walczyć swoją budową z industrialnym wyglądem pozostałej części wyspy. Była jedną z pierwszych postawionych na Artas Nui konstrukcji i tych, którym poszczęściło się na tyle, by nie ucierpieć w trakcie wojny. Całą Kaplicę otaczano specyficzną czcią, wręcz kultem, podobnie jak Wielką Bibliotekę. Jej wnętrze było miejscem upamiętnienia zmarłych, miejscem, do którego przychodzono, by odmówić modlitwę, złożyć prośby Wielkiemu Duchowi czy po prostu spędzić kilka chwil z tymi, którzy odeszli. Niewielu mieszkańców się tu zjawiało. Przed Kaplicą rozpościerał się sporych rozmiarów dziedziniec z metalowych płyt, na którym często przesiadywali żebracy czy wróżbici, próbujący wyłudzić nieco pieniędzy od przybywających wiernych. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. - Za niewielką cenę mogę zdradzić ci, co cię czeka! Hej! Hej, ty tam! Wiem, co przyniesie ci przyszłość! - odgłosy nawoływania przebiły się przez cienką osłonę Voxa. Toa Dźwięku podszedł do zgarbionego, starszego mężczyzny z długim kijem i prymitywną, obdrapaną maską, siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami pośród grupki innych żebraków, ci jednak się nie odzywali. - Wybacz, ale nie jestem w nastroju do wróżb - odparł beznamiętnie, wymijając starca i zmierzając ku wejściu do kaplicy. - Och, po co ta ponura twarz? Powinieneś się radować, Toa! Vox przystanął i obrócił się ku zgarbionemu mężczyźnie. - Niby dlaczego? - Och, mamy przecież piękne czasy! - zakrzyknął starzec, wodząc chudą ręką w powietrzu. - Nowy Posłaniec Przeszłości i Przyszłości rozpoczął swoją podróż po świecie. To wspaniała nowina! Cieszmy się i radujmy nią wszyscy! Wojownik zmarszczył czoło, nie rozumiejąc. - Nowy Posłaniec… czego? - To cudowne, że dane nam jest żyć w tych wyjątkowych czasach… Powinniśmy głosić tę szczęśliwą nowinę! Ty też powinieneś ją głosić, młody Toa. - Mężczyzna stuknął Voxa w ramię kijem. - Ja… - Vox już miał się wykręcić i odejść, potem jednak zmrużył oczy i przekrzywił delikatnie głowę, przyglądając się uważniej starcowi. - Czy ja już cię kiedyś gdzieś nie spotkałem? - Och, możliwe, możliwe. Cóż, jestem tylko starym bajarzem, wróżbitą i żebrakiem, próbującym znaleźć swe miejsce na tej wyspie… Miejsce, którego ty chyba wciąż szukasz, hm? - Posłał Voxowi tajemnicze spojrzenie spod maski. Toa Dźwięku spoglądał przez chwilę na żebraka, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, potem jednak zbył jego słowa, nie chcąc tracić na to swojego czasu, i odszedł ku drzwiom do kaplicy. Wciąż czując na swoich plecach wzrok starca, pchnął je i wszedł do chłodnego, ciemnego wnętrza świątyni. CDN. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22